


a reverie

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a pause, during the makings of the world from the nothingness, and they are still in love, for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a reverie

**Author's Note:**

> to clarify i see the queen as huge, like even bigger than enoch? like a very large, very powerful being, and the batter could get lost in her amount of arms/tentacles. also i dont see how the queen would even have genitals so i took creative liberties with how she would receive sexual pleasure
> 
> no mentions of the batters genitals directly because saying his "front hole" sounds unsexy to me as well as every other generally accepted word for vagina, so... yea

The Queen's presence enveloped him: a blanket of cold light soft around his shoulders, an uncanny wind twining through his legs, a sliver of her magnificence wrapped around his waist. She was miles and miles of elegant power. Compared to her, he was but a small creature lost in her arms. Flush against her body, he was a king safe in her world.

She lifted the Batter up to her face in a cradle of her limbs, and he felt her humming throughout his whole body. Her silver skin was all he could see, and, although she had no mouth, he could feel her breath on his skin. It was like sinking into a warm bath, and he breathed in the water. 

“Are you liking our world?” she asked, a booming voice all around him.

“Yes,” he lied. “How is Hugo?”

“Good,” she lied. 

The Batter nodded, and then shifted his legs so that his thighs were settled on both sides of her arm. He glanced at her, and she laughed, picking up on his hint.

Her arms tightened around him, and one slithered up his face. He turned to it and tried to fit it in his mouth, only fitting the tip of its girth in. He pushed his tongue – a black, flat muscle, always straining against his teeth - against it, and the Queen reverberated around him, like movements resounding across a web. 

His legs parted more as she pushed the bulge of her arm up against his lap. His hand darted down to help wriggle off his pants, casting them and his underwear off quickly before they were soaked. Her arms were already secreting a transparent fluid that wet his face as he sucked at the tip of the arm pushing past his lips, and he could feel his shirt beginning to stick to his skin. 

He swallowed the head. The Queen pushed harder between his legs, and he started to thrust himself up and down. She lent him a hand; an arm snaked into him. His mouth popped off her and he arched into the penetration. More arms circled around his waist as she picked him up, slowly, and then settled him back down, _slowly._ He could never take the length of an entire arm, but he fit what he could inside him, clenching and panting.

Her dreamlike voice encompassed him until he was narrowed down to the slide of her arms within him and across his skin. He noticed vaguely as she picked him up by his legs and hoisted him up so she could sink her arms downward – there was another arm that meandered down his chest and between his legs that he could feel trying to enter him – and he was entranced with the aroma of her arm's discharge and the flickering pleasure of her words curling around him. The position made his hat fall off, at some point, but it didn't stop them.

Every inch of his skin was touched with the Queen's essence, and he closed his eyes to bask in a budding orgasm that came to him softly. She never went fast, and she never had to. They could lounge in this hazy state of sliding back and forth, rocking his hips in slow patterns, rolling the swell of her arms through him, for as long as her world had her for light.

He gave up concentrating his voice in the back of his mouth and moaned, voice leaping up from his throat. She responded by pushing the second arm in, and the Batter came as she thrust. He tightened around the arms – she went at a gentle pace, and then sped up, repeating the pattern over and over again - and then collapsed.

He shivered as she kept going; the smell of her hit the back of his throat and he choked on how strong she tasted, even though she wasn't prodding around in his mouth. The bulk of her arm pulsed between his legs as the slimmer parts fit inside, and he felt so safe and at home in the part where his body meet her arm and she joined him.

In a minute he was coming again, less powerfully but still enough to make him shudder, and then she started to slow down to a halt. He winced at the abrupt sharpness of the feeling of two arms inside him. They slid out after another, slack and wet with both the Batter and the Queen. 

She loosened her hold on his body, and he relaxed on his back, breathing heavily, legs still entwined in a mass of her limbs.

**Author's Note:**

> his clothes were swallowed by THE VOID


End file.
